vesteriafandomcom-20200214-history
Redwood Pass
Redwood Pass |mob(s) = * The Yeti * Baby Yeti * Guardian * Treemuk |path = * Great Crossroads * Warrior Stronghold|caption1 = A long hike into the mountains.}}Redwood Pass is a location in the land of Vesteria, that can be accessed from the Great Crossroads. It is an autumn-themed forest, coated in trees with red, orange and light green leaves. Overview Redwood Pass has a long path that leads to a cave, which is the entrance to the Warrior Stronghold. Further up the forest, the terrain becomes rockier and there is snow. Hiking up Redwood Pass takes a while if you follow the path, so to save time, it's best to just run straight up the mountain across the rocks and trees. This area also contains the arena for The Yeti. Redwood Summit1 When you use the catapult that you are granted via the quest2,You land on a mountain side. If you climb this mountain you will find a small camp in a cave. It has three beds and a campfire. If you keep climbing you will find a skeleton very near the summit on a miniscule plateau. In this skeletons hands there is a flag as well as a book. You can pick up the flag and the book says: "At long last, I'm moments away from the summit. They told me I'd never make it, that I'd die up here. Whos laughing now mom? I'm about to be the first Vesterian to conquer the Redwood Mountain. Just a few more steps..." ''It is unknown at the moment how this hiker died3 but when you go to the summit it confirms you are at the redwood summit via the new location text every time you travel. Then there is a pick up text similar to when you pick up the flag. But when you try to pick it up it says in the chat to you privately: ''"You probably shouldn't take that." 1''This was written and 4:56 9/24/2019 so this may be outdated in the future.'' 2''See the Quests section below.'' 3''The section below is open to fan theories on how the hiker died.'' Theories # He could have been killed by some monster before he got all the way up. # he could have slipped on some ice and hit his head on a sharp rock # he could have had a heart attack because he saw a super sized yeti or a nightmare creature # He assumed that being so close to the summit made him automatically successful from then on, and this overconfidence was his downfall - literally. # There are secrets at the summit not meant for mortal eyes. Quests * Mountain Patrol: The mountainous hike to the Warrior Stronghold is populated by dangerous Baby Yetis. In fear of the babies eventually growing into a full-size Yeti, Sid requests the player to help him curb the population by killing 30 of them. ** Rewards: *** 4.5 *** 2 Vitality Potions *** 922 EXP ** The player can visit Sid every 8 hours for another round of "keeping the Baby Yeti population perfectly balanced". * Catapult Mechanic (Level 12): An attempt to use a Guardian Core-powered catapult goes horribly wrong. The player is then tasked into obtaining a new Guardian Core by killing a Guardian. ** Rewards: *** 5.6 *** 1 Great Scroll for Armor DEF (70%) *** 3194xp ** After completing the quest, the catapult will become available for the player to use. The catapult sends players to the top of the mountain, effectively serving as a shortcut to Warrior Stronghold. Chests Wooden Chest 1: At the first 180° turn of the trail, continue forward to the base of a fallen tree which is pointing at you. There hides this sneaky chest. Wooden Chest 2: On the second 180° turn of the trail, divert off the path to an opening between 2 slopes. A chest is below the bridge that crosses above in front of you. Wooden Chest 3: Continue up the path until reaching the short before-mentioned wooden bridge. Before crossing, look on the left to see a large deformed pile of dirt. Climbing it will reveal a chest in a divot. Wooden Chest 4: After crossing the wooden bridge, look up to the right to see a slanted red tree on top a hill between 2 taller hills. Climb up to it to find the next chest. Wooden Chest 5: After reaching the main snowy area, the path should circle around a patch of large dead trunks and smaller pine trees. Once passing the first snowy small tree, go towards it, and behind the fallen trunk is a chest. Wooden Chest 6: Further along the snowy area is a big fallen tree, tightly slanting from the left to right. Climbing up the tree will reveal a sneaky chest tucked between a standing tree and the slanted tree. The hitboxes are a bit buggy, so you may have to try and jump from beneath to reach it. Like really buggy. Wooden Chest 7: Following the snowy trail a few steps further, you'll come across a much larger slanted dead tree which looms over the path, going to the left. Climbing it and jumping off the end will lead you to yet another chest. Alternatively, you could drop down on this chest from the top of the mountain. Wooden Chest 8: Towards the top of the trail is a large fallen tree sticking out over the edge of a cliff. Jumping over to the other side of the tree from the trail reveals the chest. Wooden Chest 9: Located in a small hole in the Yeti's cave. '''Golden Chest: '''Located just below Redwood summit, the chest can be found in one of the highest mountains of Redwood pass. Right after arriving from the Warriors stronghold head to the closest tunnel and jump up the steep mountain side to the right of the tunnel. Continue until on top of the tunnel, from there head to the left to the largest mountain and proceed to the top using the flat parts of the mountain. The chest can be spotted at 7/8 of the mountain and rewards the player with the Aviator's Cap Guide: https://youtu.be/UwoyefXeTl8 Trivia * Redwood Pass was originally much darker, but was changed to suit the game's style and color palette. * This area is noted for being very expansive and, before the addition of The Yeti and NPCs, very empty. * This is the only area in Vesteria to not be entirely dedicated arena to the boss it contains (The Yeti), as an enclosed section of the map serves as the boss' area instead. Category:Locations